


Goodnight, Moon

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where the moon is too bright for Alex to sleep.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Goodnight, Moon

Alex padded into his bedroom and climbed into bed, his eyes barely able to stay open. He snuggled into Michael and felt his strong arms wrap around him. Despite his near delirious state, Alex lifted his head just a smidge and opened his eyes, wanting to take in Michael in all of his sleepy glory.

But Alex was facing the window and the full moon was blinding him; he moaned in annoyance and tried to bury his head under the covers.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked quietly, voice thick with sleep.

“The moon is bright, make it go away,” Alex whined into the crook of Michael’s neck. Alex should have gone to bed hours ago and he was mad at himself for spending a few too many hours working rather than sleeping.

Michael chuckled and pulled Alex closer. “And how am I supposed to make it go away?”

“You have super powers,” Alex rolled his eyes. “What good are they if they can’t help me go to sleep?”

It was then that Alex saw their extra blanket rise from the foot of their bed and wrap itself around the curtain bar over the window, effectively blocking out the offending moonlight.

“Is that better, baby?” Michael whispered.

“Yes,” Alex responded with sleepiness as he snuggled closer into Michael’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest of fluff! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
